His Eyes
by Writerofdarkness6
Summary: I love you. I know you might hate me after this, and I know that we agreed that we would have no commitments but I love you. DracoHarry. Slash. Rated for a reason.


He stared in shock. Mouth agape, lungs temporarily disabled, he was in pure and utter shock.

Three words had just changed his life.

"I love you."

Draco Malfoy loved him.

_Flashback_

_The battle was in full force, the classic denomination of good and evil fighting for each of their own beliefs. The Order was loosing more people than the Death Eaters, but seeing as the Order was bigger the ratio was staying the same. Harry Potter was fighting a dozen or so Death Eaters at once, all of them were trying to kill him before he would have the opportunity to harm their Lord. They were encircling him, throwing curses and hexes that he had never even heard of. _

_Hermione and Ron were beside him, shielding and casting counter-hexes and defense wards. The Final Battle had been going on for nearly two days, starting in Western Scotland and moving into Wales. Hermione was seriously injured, but refused to allow to be put aside when she was still alive and breathing. Harry was preparing a spell that would once and for all get rid of Voldemort, since all of his Horcruxes had been destroyed; all that was left was the Lord himself. The spell had been immaculately designed by the Trio. It pulled a fraction of strength of all the members of the Order, small enough not to affect anyone, but great enough that it would give Harry the strength of thirty people and fully banish Voldemort forever. The only downside was that it took well over an hour to prepare, and had to be done within the sight of Voldemort himself. _

"_Peri foul acheone, Peri foul acheone, Periondi nitita. Lapsi achenone, touli achenone, toule don tui un lione."He chanted over and over again, using the motto of the Order: "Meet thyn enemy, meet thyn enemy, for ever after live. Upon all odds we will conquer, and upon all odds, we will win"_

_He felt more and more power coming to him from the people strong enough to give it. He was so distracted by performing the spell, he didn't notice the deadly killing curse coming his was from a stray Death Eater twenty meters away. He looked up at the green light just to see someone else reflect it. He looked over to thank Hermione or Ron when he realized that neither had preformed the deflector. It was, in fact, Draco Malfoy that had done so. _

_And so their friendship began._

It escalated as the world came back together, as more and more people started smiling as the fear of death slowly withdrew itself from the wizarding community. Of course, Harry was named the hero of the entire war. However, he couldn't keep Draco out of his mind.

_He was at one of the hundreds of parties that was and would be going on throughout the next few days. Everyone was celebrating. The war was finally over, no more fear, no more Voldemort. This particular celebration was being held in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, permitted by Headmistress McGonagall, of course. Fred and George were demonstrating (and selling) some of their latest inventions, including a holographic image of Voldemort that you were to 'pin the mask on'. When you did pin the Death Eaters mask on, it would start smoking and the hologram would be on fire. When you pinned it elsewhere, it would squeak and turn into a clown complete with squeaky red nose until you removed the mask and tried again. It had become their most successful invention, making Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes officially one of the most renowned wizards prank stores ever. It even gained more prophets than Zonko's. _

_Charlie and Bill had taken the responsibility upon them to get more drinks and food than anyone had ever seen. The buffet at the side of the Great Hall was filled with treats such as Cherry Blossoms, a dessert with cheesecake, whipped cream, a cherry, and a great deal of rum-chocolate topping. There were also things such as Pumpkin Pastry's, all the candy that Honeydukes had in their possession was donated for the party, and a magical chocolate fountain that took the shape of Harry's head whenever someone dipped something into it. There was music playing from one corner where the High Table normally sat, and everyone was dancing, cheering, kissing, laughing, talking, and overall having a great deal of fun. _

_Among the food at the buffet, there was a wide collection of drinks reigning from Dragons Firebreath (a drink very similar to a combination of whisky and vodka) to mango juice. Remus Lupin was playing bartender, fixing magical and muggle drinks alike. The night was fast becoming a blur of laughs, winds of colors, and blurs of memories. Then he saw his eyes. Draco was standing in the corner, next to the band, and talking to Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. Or at least, he looked like he was talking to them, when in reality he had been staring at Harry the entire night. Harry was so mesmerized by his eyes, that he didn't even notice Bill and Charlie coming up behind him to whisk him into the air, calling for a toast to the savior of the wizarding world. _

"_Huzzah!" _

"_Go Harry!"_

"_Marry me, Harry!"_

_Several shouts came from different people, but he just kept staring at Draco. _

'_He is so … beautiful' he thought. When Draco laughed a few seconds later, Harry stopped breathing. His smile was unbelievable. _

_When he was put down, he immediately began making his way towards Draco, fighting off crowds trying to congratulate him (And marry him, in Lavender Brown's case). But by the time he had gotten to the corner, Draco was gone. Looking around wildly, he saw the runaway standing in the near by door frame that went into the antechamber to the Entrance Hall. Intrigued by the look he was being given, he followed Draco out of the Great Hall. _

"_Where you looking for me, Potter?"_

_Harry turned to the right to see Draco sitting on one of the banisters of the marble staircase. _

"_Yes, I was. I wanted to thank you, for what you did."_

_Draco looked at him. "For what, Potter?"_

_Harry looked at him, flabbergasted. "For saving my life."_

_For the second time the night, Harry saw him smile. Not a smirk, like he was so used to, but a genuine smile. He didn't previously think that was possible for Draco, or any Malfoy for that matter. _

"_I felt that it was my obligation. After all, you forgave me after…" his voice trailed off. "Well, after sixth year."_

_Harry stepped closer to him. "Everyone should be given a second chance. Even you." _

_They stared into each others eyes for a moment. Silver meeting vibrant green, and somewhere inside of both of them a spark went off. _

_Harry stepped closer still until they were less than a foot apart. _

"_Thank you…" he whispered. His lips parted as he looked down to Draco's. They looked so soft, so sweet. Once more, green met silver._

"_You're welcome…" Draco whispered back. He could feel Harry's breath on him, mingling with his. It smelled slightly of mint and chocolate. Then, all of the sudden, his lips were on his. _

_It was slow, but short, lasting only a few seconds before they both pulled back, looking into each others eyes. Draco brought his hand up to Harry's face, tentatively running his fingers along his jaw line. _

_Their lips connected once more, with the first hints of passion beginning to appear. This time all conservatives were laid aside as raw lust brought their lips ghosting into a sensual dance. Harry's hands ended up in his hair, pulling Draco to him as he sought more friction between himself and the man that had saved his life. _

_Harry broke the kiss breathlessly. _

"_Hey Draco…" he panted._

_The blond raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"_

_Harry leaned in close to his ear, his breath sending goose bumps along Draco's arms. "When I hear you screaming out my name tonight as I fuck you, don't call me Potter." _

_Draco cried out as pure and raw arousal swept through him at Harry's words. He was panting as he saw Harry smirk at him before claiming his mouth once more. Fire rose in Harry's chest as he felt Draco's hands roaming lower and lower until-_

"_Ah!" he broke the kiss once more as he cried out in lust as Draco started to pleasure him through his loose fitting jeans. Extremely unwillingly, he pulled the hands away from him. "Shouldn't we continue this somewhere else? Somewhere a little more private?"_

_Draco looked at him, flicking his eyebrow up. "Yours or mine?"_

_They kissed once more, Harry lifting Draco down off the banister. "Mine, we'll have more privacy." He whispered before straightening his clothes slightly. He took Draco's hand and all but ran to the room he was using on the third floor in the Charms wing. However, every few minutes, they would end up with one of them pressed against the wall expressing their passion once more. Both of the two men were harder than they could ever remember being. After what seemed like eternity, the reached Harry's rooms._

"_God, Harry. I want you so badly…" Draco said softly, pushing Harry up against the door. He roughly pulled the white button up shirt from Harry's trousers, making feeble attempts to get it off to reveal the delicious perfection beneath it. Harry's hands were everywhere, on the back of his head to his stomach feeling the chiseled abs under his own shirt. Draco didn't pay attention to where Harry's hands were going, as long as they were on him. At lease, he didn't until he felt Harry's hand palmed into his erection. His eyes shot wide open and he gasped; he hadn't realized he had been so hard, but now it was impossible not to notice._

Harry watched with rabid satisfaction as Harry squeezed his eyes shut when he pressed the heel of his hand harder into Draco's crotch. Harry's eyes darkened with interest as he watched Draco's face.

Draco was struggling to control his breathing as the rocking motion of Harry's hand became harder. Suddenly, though, the hand was gone and Draco opened his eyes.

He was shocked to see Harry give him a tongue-in-cheek smirk, and then promptly drop to his knees. His eyes were wide as he watched Harry pull his pants down to his ankles.

Harry grinned up at Draco, knowing he made quite the picture. He could tell Draco was enjoying it and knew he could make it so much more pleasurable. Once Draco's cock was released from its jean confines, Harry began his work.

Draco gasped and held his breath as he felt Harry's tongue on his cock, licking and swirling over the already leaking head. He felt the tongue doing wicked things that he'd only ever imagined.

Despite being out and having several partners, he'd never had a decent blow job and this was shaping up to be the one he'd long been missing.

Harry flicked his tongue over the head of Draco's erection, running it all along the underside, feeling the responsive shudder from the boy above him. He could hear Draco's whimpers and moans, so quiet, yet reverberating all around the empty bathroom.

Finally, he tired of teasing, and took Draco deep into his mouth.

Draco's breath caught in his throat as he felt his cock being engulfed by the wet, hot mouth. He thought he must have died and gone to heaven when Harry's mouth and tongue slid over his cock, taking it further down his throat.

He couldn't help as he moaned pitifully and his hand snaked down to grasp Harry's mussed hair, tugging on the silky locks of blond hair. "Harry," he whispered, his eyes shut tightly as his cock was engulfed in wet heat.

Harry glanced up at Draco's face and smirked around Draco's cock, giving a low laugh, the sound reverberating into Draco's cock, sending him into a spiral of pleasure.

"Fuck," Draco cursed, feeling his climax coming upon him. He didn't want to come so soon.

Harry sucked hard on Draco's cock for a second, then, just before Draco was about to lose it, he pulled away with a last teasing lick.

Draco groaned at the loss and struggled to open his eyes. He looked down to see Harry's sly smile.

"_Oh fuck…" he exclaimed as he tried to think rationally. _

"_You said that already" came Harry's drawling tone. "And I'm getting there." _

_He shoved Draco into the King size bed and once more began to attack his lips and face with his mouth, kissing down along the pale column of flesh until he retraced his steps back up to Draco's ear. _

_Draco gasped suddenly, arching his back and running his harder-than-ever erection against Harry's. Harry grinned; he had found Draco's sensitive spot. Without mercy, he began attacking it with licks, caresses, and quick nips until Draco was begging in pure lust for him to stop. _

"_Please Harry…" came that breathless voice that Harry had grown addicted to. _

"_Please, what?" Harry asked. He rubbed himself against Draco, causing them both to gasp. "Tell me what you want Draco."_

_Draco moaned loudly, finally pushing Harry's shirt from his shoulders and working on the buckle of his belt. _

"_I want you…" he whispered, letting his hands 'slip' to grasp Harry's erection. "I want you inside me until I scream, I want you to fuck me, and I never want to forget it." Draco flipped Harry on his back, straddling his hips as he shed his shirt, his jeans being forgotten by the door. He briefly admired Harry's body, the tanned skin that looked so desirable, the just-there abs that made him want to drool, his hipbones which stuck out slightly, and his eyes. His beautiful eyes. _

_Roughly he pulled the belt off, and Harry's jeans quickly followed it on the floor. As he crawled back up to meet Harry's lips, he was flipped again onto his back. _

"_You want to be fucked, Draco? Then I'll fuck you. And you will _never _forget it." Harry told him firmly. Roughly, Draco was turned onto his stomach as Harry loomed over him, lightly running his hands over Draco's back. "Are you ready?"_

_Breathless, Draco nodded. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp as Harry slid into him, running his hands up and down Draco's body as he went. God he was big…_

_When Harry had filled Draco to the hilt, he pulled out and swiftly pushed back into him. This time, Draco cried out loudly, swearing slightly. He looked back to see Harry's eyes closed in pure bliss. Reaching behind him, he pulled Harry in to kiss him once more. As he did so, Harry snapped his hips forward again, and again making Draco cry out. Their pace stayed just under the speed that Draco so desperately wished for. _

"_Harder, Harry..." he begged. _

_Harry thrust harder into Draco, pressing him further against the bed. His hand worked diligently along with his cock. He slid in and out of the hot muscles, feeling them clench as Draco came closer and closer to fulfillment. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of Draco's neck, licking and sucking the tanned skin. He wanted to leave a mark._

"Fuck!" Draco cursed as he felt himself on the verge.

Harry's hand squeezed Draco's cock almost tightly as he heard Draco's outburst, knowing it would be soon.

Draco gasped for a breath and it happened. He came hard, spraying the bed with thick ribbons of hot come. He could still feel Harry's hand gripping his cock as he spent the last of his seed.

Harry's thrusts became more reckless as he heard and felt Draco come. He gritted his teeth as Draco's muscles clenched down on his cock and knew it was over. He came fast and hard, filling the blonde-haired boy. His hand gripped Draco's hips tightly as he rode out his climax to its end.

_Harry thrust in twice more before collapsing beside Draco. _

"_Shit,"_

"_Fuck,"_

_They muttered together, looking at each other and laughing. Draco turned over, facing Harry. As they kissed once more, they stringed their legs together and fell into a blissful sleep, knowing the party would still be going on when they awoke. _

That was how their relationship began. For three months, they were constantly fucking. Even as more stories came into the press unrelated to the war, they became close lovers, and good friends. But nothing like this. They had never said I love you. Until now.

Draco looked down, slightly ashamed. "I know you might hate me after this, and I know that we agreed that we would have no commitments but-"

Harry's hand came to rest on his lips. "Draco-"

Draco removed Harry's hand. "I had to say it. You're an amazing person, and even though I tried my hardest not to fall in love with you, I did. I'm sorry."

He turned and made to leave Harry's apartment when Harry caught his arm. With sad eyes, he looked back.

"Never apologize for something like that again."

"Why?"

"Because I love you too. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I have been in love with you."

Draco stared at him as his lover got down on his knees in front of him.

"I love you."

Harry pulled out the box he had been carrying around for three weeks. He opened it. "Draco, will you marry me? Will you be my husband?"

Draco looked at him. "I thought you hated marriage."

Harry smiled. "Only when it's not with you."

Draco smiled at him, tentatively raising his lover to his feet. He kissed him. "Yes." Draco whispered against his lips. "Yes." He said again. Harry felt his heart soar. "Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The End.


End file.
